Bean Boozled
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Makan permen adalah suatu hal yang biasa. Namun, bagaimana jadinya bila makan permen dengan paduan rasa buah dan rasa aneh seperti kaos kaki busuk? Lihat aja kenistaan para toudan di fanfic ini! Based on Youtube's challenge video. Warning inside.
1. Dategumi

**Bean Boozled by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+. I didn't take any profit from this fanfic. **

**Warning : OOC parah, ide absurd, banyak mengandung kejorokan, dll.**

Hello! Akhirnya Yukira balik lagi! Kali ini, Yukira kembali bikin ff humor yang penuh keabsurdan seperti biasa. Tapi, jangan sekali-sekali baca sambil makan karena Yukira nggak bakalan tanggung jawab kalau ada readers yang muntah gara-gara baca ff ini.

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

"Hellow, gue bawa oleh-oleh nih!" tiba-tiba si bango alias Tsurumaru Kuninaga datang menghampiri Mitsutada dan Ookurikara sambil membawa sekotak permen.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Ookurikara sok cuek. Padahal dalam hatinya dia penasaran banget.

" _Bean Boozled!"_ jawab Tsurumaru riang. Mitsutada dan Ookurikara cengo mendengarnya.

" _Bean Boozled? What the fuck this?"_ Mitsutada menatap Tsurumaru dengan tatapan horor.

" _Bean Boozled_ itu semacam permen, tapi bukan permen biasa. Jadinya banyak rasa yang gak bener."

"Dan elu nyuruh kami buat makannya?" Ookurikara langsung pasang tampang aku-ingin-mati-saja.

"Tentu saja!" Tsurumaru bergaya sok cool padahal centil kayak Syahrini. "Dan itu permen gak boleh dimuntahin, harus ditelan!"

'WTF?!' kedua _toudan_ beda warna kulit itu langsung syok sampe arwah mereka hampir terpisah dari tubuh mereka.

"Gimana gimana? Kalian mau ikutan nggak?"

"Oke deh, kami ikutan..."

* * *

 **Ronde ke-1**

"Yang pertama, kita akan mencoba permen warna ijo. Rasanya bisa jeruk nipis, bisa rumput," kata Tsurumaru. "1... 2... 3..." ketiga manusia sinting itu mulai memakan permen itu.

"Yeee! Gue dapet jeruk nipis!" Mitsutada kegirangan kayak ibu-ibu abis menangin arisan RT.

"Eeegh, gue serasa jadi kuda gara-gara makan rumput..." Ookurikara berniat memuntahkannya, tapi Tsurumaru langsung megangin pipi cowok eksotis itu sampe permennya ketelan.

"Huahahaha, Kuri-chan doyan makan rumput ternyata!" Mitsutada ngakak begitu tahu kalau Ookurikara dapet rasa rumput. "Nanti aku minta _aruji_ buat mindahin kamar lu ke kandang kuda, ah..."

"Diem lu." Ookurikara memasang _deathglare_ terbaiknya ke arah Mitsutada.

Satu kosong buat Shokudaikiri Mitsutada.

* * *

 **Ronde ke-2...**

Sekarang giliran Ookurikara dan Tsurumaru yang berhadapan. Kali ini, mereka akan mencoba permen yang warnanya seputih kulit Tsurumaru.

"Kali ini, permennya punya rasa kelapa dan _pampers_ bayi," ujar Mitsutada. "Semoga beruntung!"

Ookurikara dan Tsurumaru langsung memasukkan permen itu dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

Dag dig dug... dan inilah hasilnya...

"Hueeeek! Kok rasanya kayak makan popok bayi?!" Tsurumaru mulai mual. Begitu juga dengan Ookurikara yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memuntahkan permennya.

"Buakakakkk! Telen woy! Jangan dimuntahin!" Mitsutada langsung memegang pipi kedua sahabatnya biar permennya masuk ke dalam kerongkongan.

"Huekkkk! Hueeek!" Ookurikara mual-mual.

Oke oke oke. Untuk sementara ini, skor masih kosong-kosong untuk mereka.

* * *

 **Ronde ke-3**

Mitsutada dan Tsurumaru saling duduk berhadapan. Ookurikara yang bertindak sebagai wasit kali ini langsung menyodorkan mangkok permen ke arah Mitsutada. Mitsutada langsung mengambil permen warna cokelat.

"Warna cokelat berarti antara rasa puding coklat sama makanan anjing," Mitsutada _sweatdrop_ sementara Tsurumaru langsung mual.

"Udah, tunggu apa lagi?" Ookurikara sebal karena melihat kebingungan kedua pedang Date Masamune tersebut. "Cepet makan tuh permen! Moga-moga kalian gak dapet _zonk."_

Kedua _toudan_ itu langsung memakan permen yang ada di tangan mereka. Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihak mereka. Terbukti dengan mereka yang kali ini mendapatkan rasa puding cokelat. Do'a seorang Ookurikara memang manjur untuk keberuntungan.

Dua satu untuk Mitsutada dan Tsurumaru.

* * *

 **Ronde ke-4**

Kali ini, ketiga anggota Dategumi yang mencoba untuk makan permen bersama-sama di ronde terakhir. Daannnn... kali ini Tsurumaru sang spesialis _pranks_ di Citadel memilih permen berwarna krem dengan semprotian warna-warni di sekelilingnya.

"Akhirnya, kita dapet rasa _tutti frutti_ atau kaos kaki busuk." Ucap Tsurumaru datar. Mitsutada syok sementara Ookurikara langsung berdoa dalam hati supaya nggak dapet _zonk_ lagi untuk sekian kalinya.

"Oke deh, kita langsung makan aja." Sahut Mitsutada. Ketiga pedang itu langsung memakan permen tanpa ba bi bu lagi dan mengunyahnya.

Sesaat kemudian...

"Hueeeekh! Nih rasanya kek makan kaos kaki busuk yang gak dicuci setahun!" Mitsutada mual-mual.

"Huahahahaaa! Akhirnya elu dapet _zonk_ juga!" Tsurumaru ketawa guling-guling. Sementara itu, Ookurikara terkikik-kikik geli sambil membuat Mitsutada menelan permen kaos kakinya dengan cara mendongakkan wajah _toudan_ ber- _eye patch_ tersebut.

"Elu dapet apa, Kuri-chan?" tanya Tsurumaru antusias.

"Aku dapat _tutti frutti."_ Jawab Ookurikara malas.

Skor sekarang : dua sama untuk Mitsutada dan Tsurumaru dan satu untuk Ookurikara.

* * *

"Nah, kan semuanya udah selesai makan tuh permen. Gimana kalo semua dari kita makan lagi?" tanya Tsurumaru.

"Boleh aja." Jawab Ookurikara. Mitsutada langsung melotot ke arah Ookurikara dengan tatapan elu-mau-gue-dapet- _zonk-_ lagi. Sementara yang ditatap balas menatap Mitsutada dengan tatapan gue-pengen-balas-dendam.

Dengan acak, Mitsutada mengambil permen warna jingga dengan _red brush_ dan Ookurikara mengembat permen warna hijau muda yang sedikit menyerempet ke warna lumut. Tsurumaru menyusul mereka dengan mengambil permen yang sewarna dengan rambut Ichigo.

"Uggghh..." Mitsutada kembali mual untuk sekian kalinya.

"Gimana? Gimana?" tanya Tsurumaru.

"Rasanya kek elu muntah trus muntahannya ketelen lagi, huek!" jawab Mitsutada, lalu mual lagi sampe permennya muncrat mengenai wajah _toudan_ bango tersebut.

"Aduh, _odoritaka! Odoritaka!_ Kalo muntah jangan sampe kena orang, dong!" Tsurumaru mencak-mencak sambil membersihkan wajahnya dari air liur Mitsutada yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Hm." Ookurikara melihat pertengkaran itu dengan santai sambil minum yakult untuk menghilangkan rasa eneg di perutnya akibat keseringan dapat _zonk_ pas makan permen segala rasa yang bernama _bean boozled._

~ End ~

 **Yuhuuu! Akhirnya Yukira balik lagi! Maaf kalo kurang puas, Yukira hiatus berkepanjangan karena banyak masalah di Duta. Mulai dari tugas sekolah yang numpuk sampai konfilk sama hampir satu kelas yang bikin Yukira stres dan sakit hati sama mereka. Oh iya, ff ini terinspirasi dari Bean Bozzled Challenge yang dibuat oleh para Youtubers di seluruh dunia, termasuk Indonesia. Sumpah ngakak Yukira pas nonton videonya, apalagi yang diunggah oleh youtubers yang bernama Reza Oktovian dimana si Arap selalu sial pas makan permennya, hahahaha.**

 **URGENT ANNOUCEMENT : Setelah ff ini dipublish, Yukira akan kembali hiatus sampai ujian semester Yukira selesai.**

 **Akhir kata, mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	2. Shinsengumi

**Bean Boozled by Jun Kunihiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+. I didn't take any profit from this fanfic. **

**Warning : OOC parah, ide absurd, banyak mengandung kejorokan, dll.**

Hello! Jun balik lagi nih! Sebenarnya sih, Jun mau bikin oneshoot aja buat ff Bean Boozled ini, tapi Jun berpikir kalo toudan lain juga harus ngerasain permen gila yang satu ini.

Ini dia chapter baru Bean Boozled! Enjoy it!

* * *

"OOOOIIIII!" suara Kashuu memecah keheningan di Citadel. Pedang milik Okita Souji itu langsung tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri teman-temannya sesama _toudan_ Shinsengumi.

"Ada apa, Kashuu-san?" tanya Horikawa.

"Hari ini kita akan makan telur busuk, upil, muntah, dan sejenisnya!" jawab Kashuu berapi-api. Semua anggota Shinsengumi langsung _sweatdrop._

"Eh, gak gak gak! Bukan itu maksudku!" Kashuu langsung mengoreksi kata-katanya. "Ki-kita akan makan permen _Bean Boozled!"_

"Bean Boozled? Apaan tuh?" tanya Izumi cuek.

"Permen yang punya berbagai rasa. Tapi, ini bukan permen biasa," jawab Kashuu. "Permen ini punya rasa yang enak dan rasa nggak enak, cuma warnanya mirip. Jadi susah dibedain."

"Aku pernah nonton video orang yang makan permen begituan," sahut Nagasone. "Sumpeh, rasanya ZONK abis! Ada yang dapet telur busuklah, rumputlah, kaos kaki busuklah, dan lain-lain! Pokoknya _supertrap_ banget!" Keempat _toudan_ lainnya langsung merinding disko, nggak berani ngebayangin rasanya.

"Tapi, gimana mereka bisa dapet rasa aneh-aneh gitu?" tanya Horikawa.

"Kan udah dijelasin sama Kashuu tadi." Jawab Yasusada.

"Gak nyimak lu." Tukas Izumi sambil menjitak kepala Horikawa.

"Aduh!"

"Udah udah, mending kita langsung makan aja," Kashuu melerai mereka. "Kita nggak tau rasa apa yang bakalan kita dapet kecuali mencicipinya."

* * *

"Jadi mainnya gini, kita akan menggunakan sistem 3 lawan 2 dan siapa yang memiliki tinggi badan di ambang angka yang sama, dialah yang akan menjadi lawannya!" jelas Kashuu.

Dari penjelasan Kashuu di atas, bisa ditebak kalau Nagasone akan melawan Izumi sementara Kashuu akan melawan Horikawa dan Yasusada.

"Jadi, siapa yang pertama?" tanya Yasusada.

"Kane-san aja, deh." Horikawa langsung menunjuk ke arah Izumi. "Aku gak mau mulai duluan."

"Oke, deh." Kashuu langsung memindahkan permen dari kemasan ke mangkok kecil dari plastik yang sudah disiapkannya sejak tadi.

"Siapa yang mau ngambil duluan?" tanya Yasusada.

"Nagasone-san saja." Jawab Izumi dengan nada cuek. "Dia kan, ketua kita."

"Okelah." Nagasone pasrah sambil mengambil permen berwarna hijau lumut.

"Hijau lumut berarti rasanya antara pir dan upil." Ujar Horikawa sambil melihat kemasan. Nagasone dan Izumi langsung merinding disko. _Oh shit, this is nightmare!_

"Dikunyah permennya ya," kata Kashuu. "Gak boleh dimuntahin. Siapa yang paling banyak dapet zonk, dia bakal dihukum dengan cara didandanin jadi cewek sehari!"

"OKE KAMI TERIMA!" semua anggota Shinsengumi langsung _deal_ tanpa mikir-mikir lagi.

"Oke... 1... 2... 3...!" setelah aba-aba dimulai, Nagasone dan Izumi langsung memakan permen itu dan sesaat kemudian...

"Yeah! Gua dapet pir!" Izumi teriak kegirangan.

"Ekh, kok rasanya asin-asin gitu?" Nagasone bingung. "Kayak 'emas' yang sering gue kerok dari lobang hidung."

 _Readers,_ akhirnya aib pedang milik Kondo Isami ini terbongkar juga. Ternyata Nagasone punya hobi absurd yang tak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun, bahkan sodaranya sekalipun. Yaitu ngupil trus upilnya dijilat.

Ganteng-ganteng tapi jorok, itulah Nagasone Kotetsu.

"Ewww, Nagasone-san ternyata jorok juga!" Izumi jijik. "Berarti Nagasone-san kalah dan harus tanding lagi!" para anggota Shinsengumi minus Nagasone langsung bersorak merayakan kekalahan ketua mereka.

* * *

Setelah kekalahan Nagasone atas Izumi, sekarang Kashuu akan bertanding melawan Yasusada dan Horikawa.

"Aku takkan kalah!" teriak Kashuu sambil menatap tajam Yasusada. Yasusada balas menatap Kashuu dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajem. Awas ketusuk.

"Nah, sekarang ambil permennya." Izumi menyodorkan mangkok permen ke Horikawa. Horikawa mengambilnya sambil menutup mata dan ia mendapatkan permen dengan perpaduan warna kuning dan putih.

"Berarti kalian bisa dapet rasa _popcorn_ mentega, bisa juga telur busuk." Ucap Nagasone. Trio coretpendekcoret itu langsung merinding disko.

"Oke deh, kita langsung makan. 1... 2... 3..." dan ketiga pedang Okita dan Hijikata itu langsung mengigit permen yang mereka dapatkan.

"Ah, _popcorn!"_ pekik Yasusada.

"Upph... hoeeek!" Horikawa langsung muntah-muntah kayak cewek yang baru hamil. Begitu juga dengan Kashuu yang langsung mual-mual sambi megangin pundak Yasusada.

"Huahahaha, dapet zonk lu!" seru Izumi kesenangan. "Ayo telen permennya, Kunihiro!"

"Ugghhh..." sekarang Horikawa malah bersuara kayak ibu-ibu yang lagi melahirkan. Untung saja semuanya cepat berlalu.

"Uhuk... rasanya itu kayak makan telur busuk..." ujar Horikawa setelah mualnya hilang. Ini semua berkat Nagasone yang memberikannya buah jeruk yang ternyata udah disiapinnya daritadi.

"Nih udah selesai?" tanya Nagasone.

"Belom!" sergah Izumi. "Nih _challenge_ belom selesai! Kan tadi Nagasone-san, Kiyomitsu sama Kunihiro dapet zonk. Jadi, kita tanding ulang mereka buat nentuin siapa _the loser in this challenge!"_ Izumi mulai sok Inggris. Ketularan Jun kayaknya. Yasusada cuma mangut-mangut tanda setuju.

* * *

Ronde kedua pun dimulai. Kali ini, para korban zonk yang saling berhadapan. Dengan tenang, Nagasone dan Horikawa mengambil permen berwarna biru langit sementara Kashuu mengambil permen berwarna orange dengan _pink brush._

"ANJIR! RASANYA KAYAK MUNTAHAN ASLI!" Kashuu kembali muntah karena lagi-lagi mendapat zonk.

"Odol, tapi nggak buruk. Rasanya kayak makan permen _mint."_ Nagasone menikmati permennya. Horikawa mengiyakan perkataan Nagasone dengan anggukan kepala.

Kashuu yang kesal langsung mengambil beberapa butir permen dan hasilnya ia kembali muntah-muntah karena dapet zonk (lagi). Cowok cantik berkutek itu langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan semua permennya.

Sembari menunggu Kashuu kembali, Horikawa mencomot permen yang warnanya sama seperti yang diambil Kashuu dan Dewi Fortuna sepertinya berpihak kepada _wakizashi_ unyu milik Hijikata tersebut.

"Ah, rasa persik!" Horikawa berteriak bersamaan dengan kembalinya Kashuu dari kamar mandi. Spontan saja semua anggota Shinsengumi langsung menyoraki Kashuu dengan Izumi selaku koordinator.

"Hahahahaaa! _Loser! Loser! Loser!"_ semua orang menyoraki Kashuu bak _cheerleader._

"Kiyomitsu kalah woyyy! Ayo kita kasih hukuman!" teriak Izumi. "Kunihiro! Ambilin alat _make-up_ punya si Midare sono! Yasusada, ambil kimono punya Jirou! Kita akan mendandani Kiyomitsu seperti putri raja!"

"Siap, bos!" Yasusada dan Horikawa langsung ngacir ke arah kamar Midare dan Jiroutachi. Sepertinya Kashuu akan segera berubah menjadi seorang banci selama sehari ini. Dia yang bikin peraturan, dia pula yang kena. Sial memang nasib pedang Okita Souji ini.

~ End ~

 **Akhirnya part Shinsengumi selesai! Kali ini, Kashuu benar-benar ternistakan oleh peraturannya sendiri. Btw, nih ff masih ada kelanjutannya lho! Nantikan saja team Sanjou + Aoe brothers. Dan di chapter berikutnya, tentu saja mereka tak kalah nista dengan team-team sebelumnya.**

 **Kalau ingin memberikan krisar, silakan tulis di kotak review. Tapi kalo mau sekadar berbagi uneg-uneg juga nggak apa-apa.**

 **Oke, Jun Kunihiro out!**


	3. Sanjou and Aoe Bros

**Bean Boozled by Jun Kunihiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+. I didn't take any profit**

 **from this fanfic.**

 **Warning : OOC parah, ide absurd, banyak mengandung kejorokan, dll.**

Aloha! Jun balik lagi! Kali ini, chapter 3 Bean Boozled udah diupdate!

Okay, let's enjoy up!

* * *

"Ishiiii!"

"Eh?" Ishikimaru menoleh ketika Nikkari menghampirinya.

"Aku bawa sesuatu, nih!" katanya.

"Bawa apa?" Ishikimaru mengernyit heran. "Jangan bilang kalau kau membawa DVD Sora Aoi ataupun majalah porno lagi."

 _Skakmat._ Ketahuan sekali kalau Nikkari Aoe itu mesum, sodara-sodara.

"Eh, eh! Aku nggak bawa barang nista itu!" Nikkari mengelak sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaketnya. "Tapi aku bawain ini!"

"Apaan tuh?"

"BEAN BOOZLED!" jawab Nikkari dengan penuh semangat seperti guru Guy dari anime sebelah. "Ini bentuknya kayak permen, cuma bukan permen biasa. Permen ini punya berbagai rasa yang gak banget, mulai dari kaos kaki busuk, telur busuk, sampe susu basi. Kemarin lusa, rombongan Shinsengumi nyobain nih permen dan hasilnya Kashuu-kun yang kalah, dan didandani kek cewek sebagai hukumannya!"

Ishikimaru merinding disko. Sumpah, dia baru tahu kalau ada permen seperti ini. Siapalah yang punya ide bikin permen kayak gini, pikirnya. Mana warnanya ga bisa dibedain sama rasa yang enak pula!

"Oke, gimana? Mau ikut nggak?" tawar Nikkari kayak om-om salesman. "Ntar kutraktir makan udon, deh."

"Okelah kalo begitu. Aku mau ikut." balas Ishikimaru.

"Beres deh. Ajak rombongan Sanjou yang lain juga dan aku mau ngajak Juzumaru nii-sama dulu." Nikkari langsung ngacir entah kemana.

* * *

Akhirnya semua orang ngumpul di teras Citadel. Mulai dari duo bapak anak, Iwatooshi dan Imanotsurugi sampe duo tenka goken, Mikazuki dan Juzumaru yang diseret paksa oleh Nikkari ketika ia sedang berdoa di kuil. Sungguh adik yang tidak berperi kemanusiaan.

"Jadi kita mainnya gini, kita bakal tanding dua lawan tiga karena kita ini ganjil," kata Nikkari.

"Trus, siapa lawannya?" tanya Iwatooshi.

"Kau lawan Imanotsurugi." jawab Nikkari. "Aku melawan Ishi, sementara nii-sama nantangin Mikazuki-san dan Kogitsunemaru-san."

Ronde pertama dimulai dari Iwatooshi dan Imanotsurugi.

"Siapa yang mau ambil?" tanya Nikkari.

"Gue percaya sama tangan bocah." jawab Iwatooshi. Imanotsurugi cemberut dan langsung mengambil permen dari wadah plastik.

"Warna coklat." ucap Imanotsurugi pendek.

"Coklat berarti rasanya antara puding coklat dan makanan anjing." sahut Nikkari. Iwatooshi dan Imanotsurugi langsung bergidik. "Oke, langsung aja makan permennya. Jangan curang."

Iwatooshi dan Imanotsurugi langsung melahap permen yang mereka makan. Imanotsurugi tampak menikmatinya, begitu juga dengan Iwatooshi.

"Puding coklat." jawab Iwatooshi yang diiyakan oleh Imanotsurugi.

"Yah, sepertinya tak ada yang zonk hari ini," ujar Nikkari. "Sekarang giliranku."

Ronde kedua mempertemukan Ishikimaru dan Nikkari. Semua orang langsung bersorak.

 _Minus_ Juzumaru. Mikazuki cuma ketawa-ketawa kayak orang gila.

"Kali ini si pendeta dan si penggila bokep kelas kakap yang akan berhadapan!" Iwatooshi berteriak bak komentator sepak bola. Bunyi sorakan semakin keras terdengar.

"Stop." Semua orang langsung mengheningkan cipta begitu Nikkari buka suara. "Usahakan telan nih permen walaupun rasanya gak bener. Siapa yang paling banyak muntahin permen di kresek, berarti kalah."

Semua orang mengangguk tanda setuju. Sementara itu, Mikazuki mengocok permen di wadah dan menyodorkannya ke arah Ishikimaru.

"Nikkari saja." kata Ishikimaru. Nikkari langsung mengambil permen sambil menutup matanya.

"Ah, putih." kata Nikkari. "Warna putih ini bisa kelapa, bisa juga susu basi,"

"Dan ada tiga kemungkinan," sambung Iwatooshi. "Pertama, salah satu bisa kelapa, bisa juga susu basi. Trus dua-duanya bisa dapet kelapa ataususu basi."

Nikkari dan Ishikimaru langsung mengunyah permen yang mereka dapatkan.

"Ugh... Huek!" Nikkari mulai mual. Disusul dengan Ishikimaru yang lamgsung ngambil kresek buat muntahin permennya.

"GAHAHAHAA! Dapet susu basi dua-duanya!" Iwatooshi langsung ngakak kejer.

"Anjir, rasanya kek minum susu yang udah basi selama setahun." kata Nikkari sambil makan cokelat untuk menetralkan rasa asam basi di mulutnya. "Asem banget."

Entah berapa lama dua orang itu berusaha menghilangkan rasa susu basi di lidah mereka. Tapi yang jelas, saat ini sedang berlangsung ronde terakhir yang mempertemukan bayi rubah dan dua pedang _tenka goken._

"Waktunya tenka goken beraksi!" teriak Imanotsurugi. Semua orang langsung ber-UOOOOOH ria ala suporter sepak bola.

'Aku takkan kalah darimu.' batin Mikazuki sambil menatap tajam Juzumaru. Juzumaru tidak membalas tatapan Mikazuki, tapi api di hatinya ikut tersulut karena tatapan Mikazuki padanya.

Eaaaaa, sepertinya Juzumaru tak mau kalah dengan Mikazuki, hahaha.

"Oke oke, kita langsung mulai saja." Iwatooshi menengahi keduanya sebelum pertengkaran berjalan lebih panas. Kali ini, Juzumaru mengambil permen berwarna oranye dengan pink brush.

"Warna oranye itu rasanya antara buah persik sama muntah." ucap Nikkari.

"Oke, langsung mulai aja. 1... 2... 3..." tiga orang yang tersisa langsung mengunyah permen yang mereka dapatkan.

Sesaat kemudian...

"ANJENG!" tiba-tiba Kogitsunemaru berteriak.

"Huaaaa! Dapet muntah dia!" seru Imanotsurugi.

"Nii-sama juga nih!" teriak Nikkari ketika melihat Juzumaru mual. Semua orang langsung berteriak heboh.

"ANJENG! ANJENG! Rasanya kek muntah asli!" Kogitsunemaru tak berhenti melontarkan kata anjeng.

Sementara itu, Mikazuki cuma minum teh sambil senyum-senyum nista. Sepertinya kakek cantik yang satu ini lagi hoki banget, ya.

* * *

"Udah selesai nih?" tanya Imanotsurugi setelah gelombang teriakan anjeng berakhir.

"Belom. Permennya masih ada. Kalo dibuang, nanti mubazir," jawab Nikkari. "Tapi, kali ini tandingnya cuma buat yang dapet zonk pas di ronde pertama."

Dengan begitu, Nikkari, Ishikimaru, Kogitsunemaru, dan Juzumaru yang akan kembali bertanding. Sementara sisanya mundur ke belakang.

Nikkari mengambil permen secara acak dan ia mendapatkan permen warna hitam.

"Rasa _licorice_ dan _skunk spray."_ Nikkari membacakan rasa yang tertera di kemasan.

 _"Skunk spray?"_ Iwatooshi mengernyit.

"Kentut sigung, sejenis hewan yang mirip tupai tapi warnanya hitam putih." Juzumaru menjawab kebingungan Iwatooshi. "Katanya, kalau dikentuti sigung, baunya nggak bakalan hilang selama berhari-hari."

"Iwwwww." semua orang langsung berjijik ria.

Nikkari dan Ishikimaru langsung mengunyah permen mereka dan...

 _"Licorice,"_ kata Nikkari. "Nggak enak banget rasanya, kayak minum minyak telon."

"Tapi masih mendingan sih," timpal Ishikimaru. "Daripada dapet kentut sigung, bisa berabe ntar."

"Bener juga, yah."

* * *

Ronde berikutnya...

"ANJEEEENG! RASANYA KAYAK MAKAN KAOS KAKI BUSUK!" Kogitsunemaru kembali melontarkan kalimat saktinya. "ANJENG BANGET POKOKNYA! ANJENG! ANJENG!"

"Buahahahaaa! Berarti kita telah menemukan siapa yang kalah di pertandingan kali ini!" Nikkari tertawa-tawa di akhir pertandingan.

"Dan itu berarti kita akan memberikan hukuman pada kakek Kogi!" Imanotsurugi mengeluarkan arang dari kantong yang dari tadi tergeletak di lantai.

"HUEEEKH! ANJEEEENG LOE SEMUAA! ANJENG! ANJENG!" Kogitsunemaru tidak berhenti maki-maki.

Kita akan segera melihat rubah muka gosong berkeliaran di Citadel. Segera.

~End~

 **Yatta! Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai diupdate. Kali ini, si Kogi yang ternistakan sampe bilang anjeng berkali-kali, hahahaha. Maklum, terinspirasi dari Kajo alias Jovial Lopez (salah satu youtubers skinnyindonesian24) pas di video Bean Boozled-nya Reza Arap. Jadi, mohon maaf kalo ada yang kurang berkenan.**

 **Kalo mau ngasih kritik dan saran dipersilakan untuk ditulis di kotak review. Tapi kalo mau sekadar uneg-uneg juga silakan dituangkan di kotak review.**

 **Oke, Jun Kunihiro out!**


	4. Awataguchi

**Bean Boozled by Jun Kunihiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+. I didn't take any profit from this.**

 **Warning : OOC parah, ide absurd, banyak memgandung kejorokan, de el el.**

Chapter 4 sudah diupdate! Enjoy it!

* * *

"Yohooo, hari ini kita akan makan kaos kaki busuk, muntah, odol, dan semacamnya!" suara Atsushi Toushirou menggema di sudut Citadel. Semua anak langsung sweatdrop.

"Makan kaos kaki busuk? Lu udah sakit jiwa ya, Atsu?" Gotou melototi Atsushi.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Gotou!" Atsushi mengoreksi kalimatnya. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari kantongnya "Maksudku adalah... BEAN BOOZLED!"

"Bean Boozled? Baru dengar aku." sahut Yagen.

"Bean Boozled itu permen, tapi bukan permen biasa karena memiliki rasa yang enak dan nggak enak kayak popok bayi, kaos kaki busuk, dan lain-lain." jelas Atsushi.

"Tapi, warna antara rasa enak dan nggak enaknya sama kan?" sahut Midare. "Aku udah denger cerita dari Ima kalo dia udah pernah nyoba permen ini dan kebetulan lagi hoki dapet puding cokelat."

"Ooooh." semua anak beroh ria.

"Jadi, gimana cara mainnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kita pake kartu remi. Siapa yang dapet kartu dengan angka yang sama, dialah yang akan jadi lawannya." jawab Atsushi sambil mengocok tumpukan kartu remi dan membagi-bagikan kartunya kepada seluruh anak Awataguchi yang hadir.

Hasil dari pengocokan acak adalah sebagai berikut :

Ichigo-Nakigitsune : 2

Namazuo-Honebami : 3

Yagen-Midare : 4

Atsushi-Gotou : 5

Hakata-Shinano : 6

Akita-Gokotai : 7

Hirano-Maeda : 8

"Dan yang akan tanding pertama adalah... ICHI-NII DAN NAKI-NII!" semua anak langsung heboh bak suporter Real Madrid yang habis menang Liga Champion.

"Silakan diambil~" Midare menyodorkan mamgkok berisi permen. Ichigo mengambilnya sambil tutup mata dan hasilnya ia mendapatkan permen berwarna hijau lumut.

"Hijau lumut ini punya rasa antara jus pir dan upil." ucap Atsushi.

"Eee? Be-berarti Ichi-nii ba-bakalan makan upil dong?" Gokotai kaget.

"Mana kutahu kalau soal itu," jawab Atsushi. "Ini semua tergantung _luck_ Ichi-nii dapet yang enak atau yang nggak enak."

"Oke, kita langsung makan aja." kata Nakigitsune. "1... 2... 3..."

"Hueeekh!" Ichigo langsung menyambar tong sampah kecil di dekatnya dan memuntahkan permennya. Anak-anak langsung tertawa riuh melihat kenistaan kakak kesayangan mereka.

"Upil? Enak kok," kata Nakigitsune polos. "Kayak ada asin-asinnya gitu."

"WHAT?! Rasa kotoran hidung kau bilang enak?!" Ichigo makin syok dan gemuruh tawa semakin keras terdengar. "Astaga! Ternyata kau sama saja dengan Nagasone-san! Suka makan kotoran hidung!"

"HUAHAHAHAAA, AIB NAKI-NII DIBONGKAR SAMA ICHI-NII!" seru Hakata.

Ichigo minum beberapa saat untuk menghilangkan rasa upil yang memenuhi indera pengecapnya. Sementara Nakigitsune malah menelan permen yang ia dapatkan.

Skor : zonk dua-duanya.

* * *

Sekarang, giliran pasangan lele-pemecah tulang yang bertanding. Kali ini, giliran Honebami yang mengambil permen.

"Biru." hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh Honebami.

"Biru itu artinya bisa dapet blueberry, bisa odol." kata Atsushi.

"Odol? Kedengarannya wajar." sahut Namazuo. "Bami, kita langsung makan aja. 1... 2... 3..." lalu memasukkan permen ke dalam mulut bersamaan.

"Biasa aja rasanya." kata Honebami. "Segar malah."

"Iya, kayak kita makan odol gitu. Emang aneh. _But, It's okay,_ biasa aja." Namazuo meniru kalimat Megan Domani, youtubers blasteran Jerman-Indonesia yang vlognya suka ditonton Namazuo lewat laptop milik sang saniwa.

Skor : zonk sih, tapi masih bisa ditolerir.

* * *

"Waktunya tanding~!" seru Midare semangat sambil memeluk Yagen. "Apalagi lawanku Yagen-nii~!"

'Ewwwhhh...' batin Yagen sambil pasang muka setengah jijik.

Ronde ketiga mempertemukan Yagen dan Midare yang terkenal memiliki _luck_ tinggi di keluarga Awataguchi. Midare yang mendapat giliran langsung mengambil permen dari mangkok sambil tutup mata dan ia mendapatkan warna putih.

"Warna putih ini bisa kelapa, bisa juga popok bayi." Yagen langsung merinding disko.

"Yok, langsung dimakan aja!" desak Gotou. "Jangan curang lhooo."

Kedua _tantou_ tersebut mengunyah permen warna putih tersebut dan...

"KELAPA!" pekik Midare kegirangan. Yagen yang berada di sampingnya langsung memuntahkan permennya.

"Hueeekh! Rasanya kayak makan popok Gokotai!" seru Yagen. "Nih permen mau ngeracunin aku ya?!"

"Eeeeee? Kenapa aku yang disalahin~?" Gokotai ngambek karena popoknya dijadikan kambing hitam sama Yagen.

Usut punya usut, ternyata Gokotai masih pake popok karena masih suka ngompol. Penyebabnya sih, karena itu anak selalu takut pergi ke kamar mandi tengah malam. Karena tidak mau merepotkan Mitsutada yang harus mencuci futon Gokotai yang selalu kena ompol tiap pagi, Ichigo membelikan Gokotai popok khusus anak-anak biar ompolnya nggak membasahi futon.

"Akkhhh, rasa popoknya masih berasa banget nih!" Yagen tak berhenti mengumpat sambil minum beberapa gelas air. Suara tawa semakin kencang terdengar.

Skor : zonk untuk Yagen Toushirou.

* * *

Ronde keempat dimulai. Kali ini, Atsushi dan Gotou yang mencicipi permen segala rasa tersebut.

"Coklat." Gotou memperlihatkan permennya.

"Berarti itu antara rasa puding coklat sama makanan anjing." Gotou langsung masang muka jijik.

"Kita langsung makan aja. Inget, jangan curang lho." peringat Atsushi ke Gotou. Gotou hanya menggangguk dan langsung memakan permennya bersamaan dengan Atsushi.

"Puding coklat!" pekik Gotou kegirangan.

"Enak banget ini!" sahut Atsushi tak kalah senang.

"Yak, berarti kalian lagi hoki hari ini." ucap Ichigo.

Skor : hoki dua-duanya.

* * *

"Nih permennya punya rasa persik atau muntah." Ujar Midare setelah melihat permen yang diambil oleh Hakata.

Hakata dan Shinano saling berpandangan sambil merinding disko. Rasa muntah? Parah, men! Menurut cerita pedang-pedang lain yang pernah dapat rasa serupa, rasanya itu kayak kita muntah trus muntahannya ditelan lagi. Menjijikkan!

"Semoga aja kita nggak zonk hari ini." Shinano memberi semangat sambil menggenggam tangan Hakata. Hakata cuma menggangguk sambil ngeluarin air mata buaya.

"Kita langsung mulai aja." kata Yagen _to the point._ Hakata dan Shinano mulai mengunyah permen yang mereka dapat dan...

"OOOOOHH!" Hakata mendadak mual sambil memuntahkan permennya ke tong sampah kecil yang tadinya dipake Ichigo untuk melakukan hal serupa. Anak-anak lainnya langsung riuh.

"Uuuuggh, _I hate this! Oh my god!"_ Hakata ngomel-ngomel. _"I hate this! I hate this!"_

"Huaaaaa, sabar Hakataaaa," Shinano berusaha menenangkan Hakata yang udah kayak cewek yang lagi PMS. _"Keep calm, bro._ Santai aja."

"Aaaakkkhh, nggak enak banget! Pengen mual lagi nih!" Hakata terus mengomel dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

Skor : zonk untuk Hakata Toushirou.

* * *

Nggak terasa kalau permainan bean boozled hampir berakhir. Saat ini, tengah berlangsung ronde ke-6 antara Akita dan Gokotai.

"Siapa yang mau ngambil?" tanya Atsushi.

"Gokotai aja." jawab Akita pendek.

"Eee? A-aku?" Gokotai mulai gugup.

"Nggak apa-apa. Ambil aja." Ichigo berusaha membujuk adiknya yang terkenal pemalu tersebut. Gokotai akhirnya mau mengambil permen dalam keadaan matanya ditutup oleh Ichigo.

"Hijau." kata Ichigo setelah melihat permen yang dipegang Gokotai. "Rasa apa itu, Atsu?"

 _"Lime and lawn clippings."_ kali ini, Atsushi menjawab menggunakan Bahasa Inggris.

 _"Lawn clippings? That's sounds like grass."_ Hakata menimpali pernyataan Atsushi.

"Kalau kalian tahu, jelaskan," sahut Ichigo. "Adik-adik banyak yang tidak mengerti Bahasa Inggris."

"Permennya Goko sama Akita itu punya rasa jeruk nipis sama rumput." jawab Atsushi.

Akita dan Gokotai terlihat takjub dan mulai memakannya walaupun Gokotai masih merasa takut.

"A-asemmm~" ucap Gokotai sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Huaaaah! Goko lagi hoki nih!" Midare yang pertama bersuara dan langsung menoleh ke arah Akita. "Akita dapet rasa apa?"

"Rasa rumput." jawab Akita polos. "Persis kayak rumput di halaman Citadel yang sering kumakan."

Ichigo syok sementara anak-anak yang lain malah ketawa heboh.

"Astaga, Akita suka makan rumput!"

"Akita sang pemakan segala!"

"Cocok nih anak kalo tidurnya bareng kuda biar bisa makan rumput tiap hari."

Sementara itu, Akita menikmati permennya dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan keterkejutan saudara-saudaranya.

Skor : zonk untuk Akita Toushirou. Tapi karena yang bersangkutan menyukainya, jadi tidak ada masalah.

* * *

 _"The last fighter is the twin brothers!"_ seru Atsushi yang disambut dengan teriakan heboh.

Peserta ronde terakhir ini adalah si kembar keluarga Awataguchi, Hirano dan Maeda Toushirou. Pertempuran ini sangat dinanti karena hanya kedua anak inilah yang belum mencicipi bean boozled sampai detik ini.

Hirano yang kali ini kebagian jatah untuk ngambil permen. _Tantou_ milik keluarga kekaisaran tersebut mengambilnya dengan hati-hati, takut kena zonk soalnya.

"Ini rasa apaan?" tanya Hirano sambil menerawangi permennya.

"Itu rasa _tutti fruity_ sama kaos kaki busuk." jawab Atsushi.

"Semoga beruntung." Ucap Maeda sambil bersulang dengan permen mereka dan melahapnya.

 _"Tutti fruity!"_ Seru Maeda.

"Aku juga _tutti fruity_ nih," sahut Hirano senang. Kedua anak kembar tersebut saling bertos ria.

Skor : hoki dua-duanya.

* * *

"Yah, tak terasa kalo permainan bean boozled udah berakhir." Kata Ichigo. "Yang hoki kali ini cuma Midare, Atsu, Gotou, Shinano, Goko, sama Hirano-Maeda."

"Rasa zonknya bener-bener zonk abis! Huekh!" Sahut Hakata sambil pura-pura muntah. "Rasanya kek nelan muntahan sendiri."

"Tapi, Kak Zuo sama Kak Bami masih mendingan zonknya." Tukas Midare.

"Udah, ah. Nggak usah ribut." Ichigo melerai mereka. "Yang penting permainannya seru, kan?"

"IYAAAA!"

"Lain kali, kita main lagi yuk!" kata Atsushi.

"JANGAAAAAN!"

~End~

 **Akhirnya part Awataguchi selesai! Ichigo sang pangeran Citadel akhirnya dinistakan oleh adek-adeknya sendiri, hahahahaaa. Demi menyambut bulan suci Ramadhan yang hanya menghitung hari, maka Jun mengucapkan : Marhaban Yaa Ramadhan buat para readers muslim yang menjalankan ibadah puasa dan fanfic ini harus ditahan updatenya untuk sementara waktu untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan seperti batal puasa XD**

 **Kalau ada yang mau memberikan kritik dan saran, silakan dituliskan di kotak review. Kalau mau sekadar berbagi uneg-uneg juga dipersilakan.**

 **Oke, Jun Kunihiro out!**


End file.
